Watashi wa?
by the doomed poet
Summary: Kagome is transported to a hostile realm and loses her memory when she enters the well out of anger. Will Inuyasha be able to save her life and her memory in time? KagInu MirSan
1. Default Chapter

"Kagome wait! Come back! What's wrong?" the little kitsune cried. "Nothing!" Kagome said angrily. "I'm just so tired of his bullshit!" Kagome was storming off towards the well after yet another fight with Inuyasha. This fight was different though. Kagome was sobbing as the past few minutes played back in her head.  
  
Flash back  
  
"I've got to tell him. It's eating away at me," Kagome thought to herself. "Kaede said she saw him heading towards the hot springs." As she got closer she slowed her pace not wanting to walk in on Inuyasha bathing. She blushed at the thought. "Gods I wish I knew how he does this to me," she laughed to herself. Kagome reached the bushes near the hot springs and crouched as she heard voices. One she immediately recognized as Inuyasha's. "You know I'll never abandon you Kikyo," he said. Kagome's eyes widen. "KIKYO!!" Kagome shouted as she shot. Her eyes began to water at the scene before her, Inuyasha passionately kissing the deceased priestess. "How could you, you bastard!" she exclaimed, running back to the village.  
  
End Flash back  
  
"Please, don't go," the kitsune pleaded in a last ditch effort to win his friend over. "I'm sorry Shippo, goodbye," kagome cried before plunging into the well.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to see if you guys liked it. This is only my second fic so im only asking for 5 reviews just 5 then ill write more. Until then.....remember R&R 


	2. Save her Inuyasha

This chapter is a little ...iffy... so if you're offended by sex and violence then skip to the next chapter. Now as for thanking those that reviewed...here goes:  
  
Thorngoddess- thank you for being the only person to review my story. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much. And now back to the story. Disclaimer: Since I forgot to type this last chapter I'll make up for it now. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other gang. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other gang.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and emerged from the well. "Where the hell am I," she asked confusedly. She surveyed her surroundings looking for anything indicative of her whereabouts.  
"Hello," said a gruff voice from the shadows. "Whose there," Kagome asked nervously. Without hesitation the creature leapt out of the shadows and pinned Kagome to the ground. "My name isn't what you should be worried about," it said looking at Kagome expectantly. The creature closed his eyes and summoned his friend from nearby.  
Kagome stared into his blood-red eyes and tried to escape but to no avail. "Let me go!" she pleaded trying to get out form under her attacker. Behind her, another creature emerged from the bushes. It rushed to his friends aid and helped him pin Kagome to the ground. The first creature tore off Kagome's shirt revealing her soft breasts. He bent over and nipped one of her nipples. She writhed, disgusted by the monstrous form hovering above her. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" she screamed trying once again to escape. "No one can hear you," he said, "we're in the middle of nowhere." Tears began streaming down Kagome's face as her body continued to be violated. The monster moved his tongue down her body. He ripped off her skirt and continued his ministrations. He continued to move downward until he reached her womanhood. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her fear mixed with her tears. He reached out and penetrated her with his long forked tongue. Kagome continued sobbing slowly losing strength, as she grew tired. The creature stood up removing his pants and towered over her wagging his engorged penis. A malicious smile crossed his lips as he looked down at the pathetic Kagome. Kagome looked up, saw an opening and took it kicking upward. She connected forcing him to double over. "You bitch," he bellowed, backhanding her, leaving a small laceration on her cheek. She once again started crying as she felt her legs forced open. Using the last of her energy she screamed, "INUYASHA!" as she was penetrated and slowly slid into darkness.  
  
Meanwhile back at Kaede's hut  
  
"Why'd you do that you stupid mutt?" Shippo yelled angrily. "Because of you my Kagome left and isn't ever coming back!"  
Inuyasha recoiled at this last statement. He hadn't meant to hurt Kagome. Kikyo had him under her spell and he was powerless to stop her. He had blacked out and when he woke up he heard Kagome cursing him and Kikyo laughing. "I didn't know. I'm sorry Kagome," he thought to himself.  
Shippo continued his rant, cursing Inuyasha. Inu started to tune him out until he heard Kagome's voice fill his ears. "INUYASHA!" "Kagome?!?" She's in trouble I know it: we have to find her," he said hurriedly as he ran out the door.  
  
That's all for chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. Sry it took so long to update but no one reviewedso if you want more....UPDATE!!!!!! 


End file.
